Stargate: Thirdspace
by Spearhead
Summary: When a Taskforce of the Tau'ri Federation Navy is attacked on a mission of exploration, a strange occurrence catapults this force into a new universe. The events that sent them to this universe, also brings war to the Tau'ri Federation. A war of annihilation and extinction.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**

**This is the Prologue for my version of Stargate: Thirdspace. I hope you all enjoy it and please Review. I am writing this with andrewjameswilliams permission. Thanks for any support given. -Spearhead**

**Stargate: Thirdspace**

**Prologue**

Admiral Jacob Robyns, Commander of the TFS _Achilles_, sat in his ready room. Jacobs's appearance was textbook for his rank. It was one of strength and experience. His cleanly shaven face and strong jawline didn't give any hint of his age, but his eyes were those of a man who'd seen many years of military service. The crisp blue Federation uniform that he was wearing shone slightly as light hit the fabric. The gold bars and fleet insignia glittered in the light, just like his uniform. His slowly greying, but mostly brunette hair was neat and measured perfectly at the length of two centre meters all over. It was obvious to anyone who met him, that Jacob Robyn's was career military. He'd risen through the ranks quickly and had earned a reputation as a man who could achieve any objective with minimal resources. This amazing talent had earned him the nickname of Jammy Jacob, but only his friends or higher ups called him it and even then it was behind closed doors.

The room around him was typical of Federation ship design, a standard box room with too much lighting. Before Jacob ordered the room furnished, it was nothing more than a grey painted room in need of a lot of improvement. The room now held a varnished oak desk, a glass topped coffee table, a single black leather sofa and several decorations. These decorations mainly consisted of paintings of the _Achilles_ and every other ship in his task-force. Those paintings were fixed to the wall opposite the entrance.

As an Admiral, Robyns had been given command of an entire task-force. Task-force Sagittarius to be precise, the _Achilles_ was the taskforce's Flagship. The _Achilles_ was the task-force's only Proteus-Class Dreadnought that was known as one of the most powerful ships in the known universe.

Jacob sat in his real leather chair that cradled him perfectly as he sat at his real oak desk doing the paperwork that came with command. Both pieces of furniture had been shipped from Earth directly to the _Achilles_ when he took command of the ship a year ago. The top of the oak table had three, neat stacks of data pads standing on it. Each data pad was either a maintenance report, a requisition order or an updated crew manifest. While he needed to sort and sign these documents, the one Jacob was holding in his right hand was very important. He studied it with a look of confusion and astonishment on his face that would have amused anyone watching. His forehead was wrinkled, his eyes scanned the words and his mouth was wide open. He had read the words three times now and still couldn't believe it. The pad displayed the Task-force's new orders. Orders like these came along very rarely.

These rare orders were for a type of escort mission. Certain words on the screen caused bursts of adrenaline and nostalgia that Jacob hadn't felt since taking command of the powerful _Achilles_. The sense of mystery and chance of adventure, that had pushed him into joining the Federations Naval forces so many years ago, had returned upon reading these new orders.

According to the pad detailing the assignment, Task-force Sagittarius would be escorting the City-Ship Rivendell to her destination and then would safe guard the city and her thousands of on-board souls. One of the reasons that these orders were so rare, was because City-Ship construction was a very expensive and time consuming feat. The Federation's City-Ships were modelled after Atlantis itself. The resources needed to build these massive technological marvels could be used to build an entire taskforce. But when these mammoth cities were built or moved, the taskforce assigned to the mission were recognised as some of the best ships in the Federation Navy. So, these orders were a sign of honour for the Admiral.

Rivendell was heading to a newly discovered galaxy. But this galaxy was as unique and rare as a newly constructed City-Ship. It was a dark matter galaxy. The existence of these strange and unfamiliar galaxies, was only recently verified. It was only through the on-going examinations of the vast Ancient database in _Atlantis_, that they had learned of their existence. Research into Ancient sensor technology and more detailed searches through Atlantis' database had finally yielded the frequency that could be used to detect these mysterious galaxies.

After making adjustments to sensor equipment, sweeps of Intergalactic space began. Using the specified frequency, the first and closest of these galaxies had been located halfway between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. But the dark matter galaxy was at such an angle that it was almost impossible to stumble upon. So that explained why it had remained unrealised for so long. Rivendell was going to this galaxy to act as the base of exploration operations. This was her purpose and why the city had been built.

Jacob ran his left hand through his hair and let out a sigh of disbelief while sitting back slightly, while continuing to look at the data pad.

This mission was the reason that Task-force Sagittarius had been recalled from patrolling the border with the Aschen Confederacy. After all, with over five-hundred years of space travel experience, the Tau'ri Federation Navy knew that new environments weren't always safe. The Federation couldn't risk a City-Ship in a possibly hostile galaxy, they'd made that mistake before and paid for it with lives.

Jacob couldn't help but think back to the Border Wars with the Aschen seven years ago. A City-Ship called Babylon was relocated to the Aschen-Federation border to be used as a resupply station by the patrol groups. The Aschen saw the city as a possible staging area for an attack into Confederacy space. The Aschen military leaders violated the Confederacy-Federation Border Treaty by ordering a pre-emptive assault. This attack caught Babylon and the Federation by surprise. Two fleets, consisting of hundreds of ships, broke through the minimal border patrol groups and began attacking Tau'ri colonies. It took three weeks for the Senate to finally agree to use the Sol fleet to push back the invading forces. Jacob had been in command of the Agamemnon-Class Cruiser Defiant at the time and was now considered a Hero of the Border Wars. Those wars were the reason why an entire task-force patrolled the border and each colony had drone launcher defences now.

Jacob was snapped out of his thought by a beep originating from the small panel on his desk. Robyns sat up and pressed a button on the panel.

"Robyns here." Jacob said while his eyes looked back at the escort orders.

"Admiral, communique from Rivendell. They're ready and will launch momentarily. Estimates twelve minutes until departure point arrival." Captain Josephine Owens informed over the radio channel.

"Alright, signal the fleet. Order them to take a standard escort formation around Rivendell upon arrival at departure point." Jacob ordered.

"Aye sir." Owens replied before the channel closed.

_'Not long now.'_ Jacob thought with a smile on his face.

**Control Tower**

**Rivendell, Ten minutes later**

Governor Alison Sheppard stood on the balcony looking out over the artificial lake that Rivendell had been built on. On the edges of the lake, green grass began and stretched all the way back to Jericho city. Cargo freighters were flying away from the city on schedule as they'd just finished unloading their loads. Only a few more minutes and Rivendell would leave Jericho behind for the dark matter galaxy. Rivendell was a beautiful city, the sunlight caused the towers windows to shine and the metal skins to glitter.

Her daze was broken when a cough erupted behind her. She turned to find a young control room technician stood in the doorway with a data pad. Alison couldn't remember the young man's name, she still hadn't had a chance to look over the new personnel list. She hoped there was nothing wrong, it was a huge logistical effort to fill a City-Ship's storage bays. But if anything had gone wrong, the city's A.I. Arwin would have informed her.

"Yes?" Alison asked with a smile.

"We're ready for departure, ma'am. Task-force Sagittarius is waiting in orbit for us." The man informed.

"Thank you." Alison nodded. Even though the city's neural interface told her the young man's name, she felt like it was cheating to use it. The man returned to his console in the control room and Alison took a deep breath before following him in.

"Arwin." Sheppard said, looking around the control room. Immediately a holographic representation of Rivendell's A.I appeared in front of her. Like its namesake the avatar appeared as a beautiful, fragile looking elfin princess. The avatar had long black, flowing hair and was dressed in a flowing white dress of intricate weave. The dress the avatar wore seemed to glow slightly, a purposeful feature designed to make Arwin appear almost angelic.

"Yes Governor." Arwin said with a smile.

"Are we ready for launch?" Alison asked.

"We are. Freighters are clearing launch radius. Zero Point Modules have been installed. All systems are fully operational." Arwin replied.

"Contact Jericho control and ask for launch permission." Sheppard ordered.

"Launch permission granted." Arwin nodded.

"Alright, begin launch sequence." Alison smiled.

"Launching in 10 seconds. Shields raised. Life support online. Inertial dampeners activated. Stardrive powering up. Hyperdrive standing by." Arwin said as a holographic clock counted down beside her.

"Send citywide launch message." Sheppard ordered.

"Message sent. Launching." Arwin said as the clock struck zero. A small rumble signalled that Rivendell was taking off.

The powerful engines underneath the city activated. The city slowly began lifting off of the water. As the powerful engines propelled the city further into the sky, the silvery shield formed a dome over the towers to keep in the atmosphere. As _Rivendell_ headed higher into the sky, the power to the engines increased and the city shot up out of the atmosphere causing her shields to shift to a red coloured bubble. As _Rivendell_ passed into space, her shields returned to their silvery state. The task-force formed a protective circle around _Rivendell_, with the _Achilles_ in front of the city.

A hyperspace window ripped open and Task-force Sagittarius, along with _Rivendell_, entered the window in the formation order. The group of ships left Jericho behind and their two week journey to the dark matter galaxy had begun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**I hope you all enjoy it and please Review. I am writing this with andrewjameswilliams permission. Thanks for any support given. -Spearhead**

**Chapter 1**

**Two weeks later**

Admiral Robyns was sat on the bridge of the _Achilles_. All around him, personnel were busy at work at their stations. Blue holographic screens hovered over the active consoles, flickering as the constant update of their displayed information occurred. Beeps and chimes sounded as commands were entered or achieved. The purple coloured hyperspace tunnel could be observed through the forward window of the bridge. The bridge of the Proteus-Class was modelled after the X-304 Daedalus-Class. So physically it appeared the same as the ancient vessel, but that was where it ended.

"Sir, we're approaching destination." Captain Owens informed.

"Good, signal the fleet." Robyns nodded.

A hyperspace window opened in a barren section of space. Task-force Sagittarius and _Rivendell_ exited the hyperspace window into normal space. _Rivendell_ sat in the middle of the large formation, with the _Achilles_ at the forefront of the formation. The space around the fleet was dark and dead. Small dark purple coloured pockets of dark matter formed clouds were floating around the fleet and throughout space. As the powerful sensors of the fleet swept the surrounding area, a nearby vessel awoke from its sleep.

"Sir, unknown contact detected. Three kilometres dead ahead." The Captain said, working at her console.

"Show me." Robyns ordered. A holographic screen appeared in front of him, showing a strange orange ship that was floating on the edge of a nearby dark matter cloud. Sending a mental command to the neural interface, the image zoomed in on the strange vessel. It appeared to be a weird squid like hull with an ugly metal engine strapped onto its rear. The sensor readings indicated that the ship's power generation was increasing at an incredible rate.

"Sir." The Captain groaned, holding her head.

"What is it Captain?" Robyns asked, not taking his eyes off of the display.

"Something...Something is happen...happening." Josephine struggled to say. She continued to hold her head, her nose started to bleed and her eyes became bloodshot.

"What are you talking about, Captain?" Jacob asked, shifting his view to the Captain.

"It..hurts!" The Captain screamed. Her head felt like it was on fire. Her body convulsed slightly and her head snapped backwards.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Jacob questioned as her head slowly lowered itself.

"We are Sinhindrea." 'Owens' said, darkly.

"Am I talking to that?" Jacob asked, pointing to the screen showing the strange ship.

"You are not talking. You are listening!" 'Owens' snapped.

"Alright, what do you want?" Robyns asked as the bridge crew turned in fear to look at the possessed Captain.

"Death." 'Owens' replied.

"We mean you no harm." Robyns informed.

"Death." 'Owens' repeated.

"We are peaceful explorers." Robyns added.

"Death." 'Owens' repeated again.

"I must warn you, we will defend ourselves." Robyns said as 'Owens' began to slowly shake her head as if to say no.

"Death." 'Owens' shook her head.

"If we've accidently entered your territory, I apologise. Perhaps we can negotiate a peaceful accord." Robyns offered. 'Josephine' stopped shaking her head and looked into Jacob's eyes. She leaned closer, her nose almost touching Jacobs. She stared at him. Jacob could see the blood flowing from her nose. Before he could pull away, 'Owens' grabbed the back of his head to keep it in place.

"Death!" 'Owens' screamed before she started convulsing. Her whole body shook violently. But it stopped just as abruptly as it had begun. Her body flopped back into the chair and Robyns was froze in place. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but a console began beeping and broke the spell over Jacob. He blinked and looked around the bridge. His crew were shocked or stunned.

The Sinhindrea hunter felt nothing by hatred and rage as this prey tried to talk about peace. No peace could exist between gods and vermin. They were the messengers of the universe and would lay waste to all sentient life that was not Sinhindrea.

Activating a console that had not been used in many millennia, the hunter felt pride and excitement wash over him. The fleets would rise from their places of rest and rally to the call of hunt.

Soon, the Sinhindrea would purge yet another vile species from the cosmos and would be one step closer to their promised Ascension.

"What is beeping?" Jacob finally asked. One of the crewmen slowly approached Josephine's workstation. He looked down at the holographic screen and his eyes widened with shock.

"What is it?" Jacob asked as he turned back to look at the screen showing the Sinhindrea ship.

"Lieutenant Wayne Dunn, sir. The enemy ship is powering weapons, increasing speed and has raised shields, sir." The crewman informed. His hair was short and pitch black, his eyes were a dark brown and his muscular build made it obvious that he was a ship-board marine.

"Alright, signal the fleet to battle stations. Raise shields and arm weapons. Get her to Med-bay." Jacob ordered. The holographic screen in front of him deactivated.

"Aye sir." Wayne nodded. Two other bridge staff walked over and carried the captain out of the room. The Lieutenant sat down at Owens station.

The blue protective shield formed around the _Achilles_ and the rest of the fleet followed the Flagships lead. The Sinhindrea ship continued to approach. As it entered weapons range, it opened fire. Orange weapons fire that looked like fireballs, shot out from the tip of the Sinhindrea fighter. Three salvos hit the forward shields of the _Achilles_. As five drones launched from the _Achilles_, a large hyperspace window opened up behind the Sinhindrea fighter and spat out a large Sinhindrea fleet.

"Sir, five capital sized vessels and twenty fighters just arrived. Energy signatures match the Sinhindrea ship." Wayne informed.

"All ships, fire at will. Order the Jutland and destroyer group two to remain in defence of Rivendell. Any that slip past us, they have to take out." Jacob ordered.

The _Achilles_ let lose all of her weapons. Drones, six blue Asgard beams and hundreds of white bolts from the particle rail guns sprang from the _Achilles_. The wave of death impacted the approaching Sinhindrea fleet and caused their shields to flare. Flaring shields highlighted the enemy ships, with the exception of the drones that bypassed the shields and caused the enemy fighters to explode into balls of fire.

As the first few Sinhindrea oversized fighters exploded, another hyperspace window opened and spat out more enemy ships. The rest of Task-force Sagittarius sprang into action, firing their weapons in support of the _Achilles_.

"Sir, enemy ships advancing. They're firing weapons!" Wayne informed as the space in front of the _Achilles_ turned red with enemy fire.

The entire salvo was focused on the _Achilles_. The Sinhindrea weapons fire slammed into the _Achilles_, causing her powerful shields to flare in defiance. More drones zoomed out of the _Achilles_ launchers as the weapons officer increased the salvo load. The drone swarm washed over the Sinhindrea fleet and punched into their ships. The small fighters erupted into flaming debris, but the bigger Cruisers continued to advance. The drones that impacted these great war machines only caused minor damage to the region of hull they impacted.

"Sir, more enemy ships incoming. Rivendell is taking fire. Shields down to eighty-five percent!" Dunn informed as the ship rocked violently.

"We can't keep this up. Order the fleet to punch a hole through their lines. We need to get past them to enter hyperspace!" Jacob ordered, bracing himself.

The _Achilles_ slowly gathered speed as it charged towards the Sinhindrea fleet. The rest of Task-force Sagittarius followed their Flagship and continued to fire their weapons at the fast approaching enemy. Blue beams of plasma poured out of the four forward cannons on the _Achilles_, only to meet the shields protecting the Sinhindrea Cruisers. The drone reserves in the Tau'ri task-force were quickly being depleted, as more and more of the weapons were fired to try and overwhelm the enemy. The entire task-force's shields flared brilliantly as they held back the powerful barrage from the enemy fleet.

"Sir, we're out of drones." The Lieutenant said, working at the console.

"Divert all power to Asgard weapons and shields." Jacob ordered. It had been four hundred years since the Tau'ri Federation had replaced missile weapons with drones. They hadn't yet met an enemy with the numbers to survive even a single ship's drone stockpile, but the Sinhindrea had done more than that. They'd survived an entire task-force's drone assault and were still coming with great numbers.

The _Achilles_ entered close combat range with a Sinhindrea Cruiser and fired its two starboard Asgard cannons. The first blue plasma beam punched through the Sinhindrea shields and the second beam dove into the ship's hull causing molten slag to fling into space. The particle rail guns fired into the breach and gutted the ship's interior. The Cruiser went dark and just hung in space, dead.

The _Achilles_ was consumed by a violent shaking and Jacob grew concerned.

"What was that?" Jacob barked.

"We've lost a ship, sir. The destroyer _Tennessee_, sir. It was rammed by a enemy cruiser. We were caught in the blast radius. All hands lost." Wayne reported with grief in his voice.

"Continue the push!" Jacob shouted.

The _Achilles_ headed for the next Cruiser in the task-forces way. As the ship fired the six Asgard weapons, drones filled the space around her. Sinhindrea ships erupted and broke apart as the advanced projectiles ripped through them.

"Who was that?" Robyns asked, looking around in confusion.

"It was Rivendell, sir. Governor Sheppard requests we use this time to leave." Wayne replied, his voice briefly full of hope.

"Alright, signal the fleet. Set course for the Milky Way." Jacob ordered

"Aye, sir." Dunn nodded.

The _Achilles_ led the way through the gap that _Rivendell_ had just created. As the ship cleared the rear of the enemy formation, its rear Asgard cannons opened fire. Four blue beams of plasma collided with the shields of the rear Sinhindrea formation. All of Taskforce Sagittarius followed the 4 kilometre Achilles out into open space.

"Ready to jump into hyperspace, sir. The formation is clear of the enemy fleet." Wayne informed.

"Good, let's get out of here. We'll cover the fleet's escape." Robyns said rubbing the sweat off of his forehead.

The _Achilles_ slowed and began turning back towards the Sinhindrea. The rest of Task-force Sagittarius and _Rivendell_ passed the _Achilles_. The massive Proteus-Class Dreadnought opened up with its full broadside attack. The ten Asgard beam cannon emplacements that ran along the 4 kilometre long ship, glowed as they prepared to fire.

Ten beams of blue plasma crossed the short gap between the _Achilles_ and the rotating Sinhindrea fleet. Most of the plasma beams smashed into the shields seemingly without effect, but inside of the Sinhindrea ships, several conduits exploded causing minor damage. The three Asgard beams that hit ships with their shields already depleted, gutted the forward sections into slag.

As Task-force Sagittarius opened a hyperspace window, the Sinhindrea fighters had turned around and began shooting at the _Achilles_. A handful of the weapons fire passed the _Achilles_ and struck the window into subspace. The purple hyperspace window shifted into a glistening rainbow coloured vortex.

"Sir, Sinhindrea weapons fire has hit the subspace window. It's caused some discolouration, but other than that, our sensors can't detect any difference." Lieutenant Dunn explained.

"It doesn't matter, we need to leave. Tell the fleet to continue and bring us about." Robyns ordered.

"Yes, sir." Wayne nodded.

The _Achilles_ began turning away from the Sinhindrea force to catch up with Task-force Sagittarius as _Rivendell_ entered the vortex. Achilles' rear Asgard cannons let loose four beams of blue plasma at the pursuing enemy. The Proteus-Class Dreadnought used its powerful Ion engines, modelled after _Atlantis'_ stardrive, to begin catching up with the retreating Task-force Sagittarius. As it approached the hyperspace window, the Cruisers managed to bring their forward weapons to bare on the rear of the _Achilles_. The Sinhindrea fleet fired all of its weapons at the Achilles.

"Sir, rear shield emitters are taking a beating. Shields down to forty-three percent." The Lieutenant informed.

"How long until we enter hyperspace?" Jacob asked.

"Ten seconds." Dunn replied.

"Reinforce rear shields with power from the weapons." Jacob ordered.

The _Achilles'_ shields flared as more weapons fire slammed into it. But before the shields could be breached, the _Achilles_ disappeared into the rainbow coloured vortex. The Sinhindrea tried to enter the vortex, but it closed before they were even close. They all screamed as their prey had escaped from them. The fleet broke apart and flew off in different directions.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain. Pain and aching. That's all Jacob could feel. The throbbing in his head was so strong that he had to slowly, force his eyes open. The pain was a sharp stabbing sensation that seemed fixed on his temples. His sight was blurred. He blinked and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to focus his vision.

As his vision focused, he noticed that he wasn't the only one struggling with forehead pain. The next thing he noticed was that all power apart from the emergency reserve appeared to be offline. He forced himself to stand. He stood still for a few minutes before turning around to see a few of his bridge crew doing the same.

"Get me Engineering." Jacob shouted, unintentionally. His inner ear was slightly off. He coughed and caused his ears to pop.

"Engineering reporting, sir." Lieutenant Dunn shouted.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Jacob nodded.

"What, sir?" Wayne asked.

"Thank you." Robyns shouted at the Lieutenant.

"No problem, sir." Wayne replied. Jacob shook his head with a small smile.

"Engineering here." A female voice said over the radio.

"Report." Jacob ordered. Wayne started a forced coughing.

"Well, sir, we're attempting a restart of all Neutrino-ion generators and all four Naquadah fusion reactors." The women informed.

"How long?" Jacob asked as the whole ship sprang to life. Lights increased in brightness and the entire vessel lit up.

"Done sir." The female engineer said happily.

"Does that mean all of our systems are back online?" Jacob asked.

"Most sir. Our shields are on recharge and the sub-light engines are offline. Looks like a few conduits overloaded because of whatever the hell happened, sir." The engineer replied.

"How long until repairs are complete?" Robyns asked.

"Well, an hour at the most. But for you sir, twenty minutes." The engineer chucked.

"Good job." Jacob smiled before the channel closed.

"Lieutenant, activate sensors. Locate the taskforce and Rivendell." Robyns ordered.

"Yes, sir." Wayne nodded.

Alison was laid on her back. Her eyes snapped open and her hand immediately went to her forehead as pain stabbed at her skull. She groaned in pain and rubbed her head. She closed and opened her jaw. The lights were still on, which meant that the city still had power. That was good because the shields and Arwin would still be online.

"Arwin?" Sheppard asked, with a shout.

"Yes Governor?" Arwin appeared in a shimmer.

"Report." Alison shouted, sitting up.

"All systems one-hundred percent operational. Most of the crew are unconscious. A few, including yourself, have awoken from the deep sleep that was the result of the pressure your bodies came under from the hyperspace journey." Arwin informed.

"Hyperspace shouldn't do that." Alison shouted, confused. She forced a cough and her hearing returned.

"Sensors report that the hyperspace window was modified." Arwin said, bringing up a small screen showing the sensor data.

"Modified how?" Sheppard asked.

"Unknown. Data unavailable." Arwin replied.

"Alright. Have you ran any diagnostics?" Alison asked, getting to her feet.

"No Governor." Arwin shook her head.

"Well activate low level diagnostics." Sheppard ordered.

"One moment, please. All systems appear to be fully functional, apart from ZPM and power flow." Arwin reported.

"What's wrong?" Alison asked, confused and watched as a few more control room staff rose from their 'naps'.

"An overload in the primary conduit caused a feedback loop and has cracked the crystalline casing of module three. This is causing shortfalls in the power needed to maintain all flight needed systems." Arwin explained.

"What can we do to fix this problem?" Sheppard asked, helping a technician to his feet.

"Nothing." Arwin replied.

"Nothing?" Alison repeated, confused.

"Nothing can be done while in flight. The Primary conduit can only be repaired when it is being unused and it is needed for flight. The ZPM is un-repairable. We need to land Rivendell to affect repairs." Arwin explained, changing the screen to show a diagram of the primary conduit.

"Where's Task-force Sagittarius?" Alison asked as she watched the control room techs starting to straighten up and getting back to running the city's systems.

"Task-force Sagittarius has been scattered all around the city. All scans indicate that all taskforce crew appear to be suffering from the same side effects as the city's inhabitance." Arwin informed as the screen changed to show the surrounding space.

"Good, where's the Achilles?" Sheppard asked while rubbing the back of her neck.

"The Achilles is five-thousand kilometres aft of the city." Arwin said, highlighting a ship on the screen.

"Hail the Achilles." Sheppard ordered a technician.

"Yes, ma'am. Holographic communications activated." The technician informed.

Robyns sat, looking around the bridge. He was watching his crew running around, trying to find out what happened. He looked out at the space beyond the _Achilles_. A beautiful purple gas cloud hung in space and that, apart from the stars filling the background, was the only noteworthy feature in nearby space.

"Sir, Governor Sheppard is requesting permission for a holographic transmission." Wayne informed.

"Granted." Robyns nodded. With a flicker, Alison Sheppard appeared on the bridge of the _Achilles_.

"Admiral, we have a situation." Alison said, concerned.

"What's wrong Governor?" Jacob asked, rising to his feet.

"One of our Zero Point Modules has a crack in it and we need to replace it with one of the Task-force's modules." Sheppard informed. While it was true that all Tau'ri ships were equipped with ZPM's to increase their overall performance, Task-force Sagittarius hadn't been equipped with Zero Point Modules ever since they'd been deployed on the Aschen boarder.

"I'm sorry Governor, but Sagittarius doesn't have any ZPMs." Jacob replied.

"I'm sorry?" Alison asked, confused.

"Task-force Sagittarius doesn't have any modules. We haven't had a ZPM since we were deployed on the Aschen boarder." Robyns answered.

"Why not?" Sheppard asked, even more confused.

"It's standard procedure for the Aschen boarder. Every ship deployed there has never been allowed to carry ZPMs in case the Aschen managed to capture the modules." Jacob informed.

"Well, that complicates things." Sheppard groaned.

"How so?" Robyns asked as he sat back down.

"Well, we can build ZPMs, but it'll take time and resources we don't have on board. The only other option is landing the city somewhere. It'd be better if we knew where we were." Sheppard answered.

"Well, how many hyperspace capable probes do you have?" Robyns asked.

"We have nine on board." Alison remembered.

"The Achilles carries four at all times." Jacob added. At that moment, the hologram of the Governor split into two, the second hologram changed appearance to display Arwin.

"Yes Arwin?" Jacob asked, looking at the hologram of Rivendell's A.I.

"Governor, Admiral, I've triangulated out location." Arwin informed. The two waited for Arwin to continue.

"Well Arwin?" Jacob exhaled.

"We're on the edge of the Milky Way galaxy." Arwin replied.

"Then we don't have to do anything. Just send a ship back to Jericho to get a ZPM for the city." Alison sighed in relief.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible Governor." Arwin shook her head.

"Why not?" Admiral Robyns asked.

"Because, while I was scanning local space in an attempt to triangulate our position, I discovered a twenty-two percent exotic difference." Arwin informed.

"What does that mean?" Robyns asked, confused. Alison's face suddenly fell as she figured it out.

"It means, that there is a twenty-two percent difference between the stars my sensors show and the star charts in my database." Arwin explained.

"What stars?" Sheppard asked.

"Dakara, Chulak, Erebus, Abydos, Vis Uban, Asch, Hebridan, Cimmeria, Langara, Tegalus, Orban, Galar, K'tau, Svoriin, Argos, Dar Eshkalon, Delmak, Latona, Juna and Icarus." Arwin listed.

"That's a lot of planets." Wayne said in shock.

"It's a big galaxy. 20 planets isn't a huge difference." Sheppard reminded.

"I'm still stuck on how this happened." Jacob admitted.

"From the exotic particles that my sensors detected, there is a high possibility that we are in an alternate reality." Arwin informed.

"Okay, but how?" Robyns asked.

"I can only guess with the data I have." Arwin replied.

"Guess then." Jacob snapped.

"According to sensors, some burst of energy must have excited the dark matter particles and hit the hyperspace window. Somehow, this must have caused us to cross into an alternate reality." Arwin explained.

"Is there a way back? How about building a drive that'll take us home?" Wayne asked.

"Not possible." Arwin informed.

"Why?" Dunn asked.

"Because there are so many realities, there'd be no way to find our original home." Sheppard explained.

"Let's get through our current situation. We need to launch all of our hyperspace capable probes to search for a habitable world to set down on." Jacob said, cutting into the conversation.

"Yes, lets." Alison nodded.

"What about Jericho?" Wayne asked.

"What about it?" Alison questioned, with confusion written on her face.

"Well, it wasn't one of the worlds Arwin said no longer exist." The Lieutenant answered.

"That's a good point. We already know it has several years worth of resources." Jacob nodded.

"We should still look for different systems." Sheppard warned.

"Why? We know where it is and what it has." Jacob asked, confused.

"Because we are in an alternate reality. We don't know if the planet is still habitable or if it is unclaimed. We need to find a planet that is both." Alison replied.

"Alright, we'll do it your way. Prepare your probes and we'll prep ours. Send us coordinates you want us to send them to." Jacob nodded.

"Right away, Admiral." Arwin nodded, before disappearing.

"Thank you, Admiral. I'll be in touch." Alison smiled, before disappearing also.

"Lieutenant, program the probes and send them to the coordinates provided by Arwin. I'll be in my ready room." Robyns nodded.

"Aye, sir." Wayne nodded as he watched the Admiral leave the room.

The three drone launch bays of _Rivendell_ opened their doors to launch nine probes that were glowing red. They were bigger and bulkier than drones, but that wasn't surprising considering they had more equipment and a hyper drive.

The nine probes all lined up several miles from _Rivendell_, and all opened hyperspace windows. They entered their windows to begin their mission to find a suitable planet for Rivendell.

Robyns had returned to his ready room to try and figure out how to get through the current situation. He was looking over his orders again. The orders that had led him here. He looked at the stacks of data pads and screamed in anger. With a single swipe of his arms, most of the pads flew across the room and scattered along the floor. A smashing caught his attention. He got up and stumbled over to a broken picture frame. It was an antique frame that held a picture of his daughter and wife.

He picked it up and held it for a few minutes before a tear rolled down his cheek. He started crying, quietly at first, but soon he couldn't hold in the pain. He picked off the broken glass and took the picture out of the frame. With his index, he stroked the image. His wife and daughter were smiling. They were both stood wearing beautiful white dresses on a sunny day, with an apple orchard behind them. This picture had been taken at the family ranch on Rayn.

His daughter would be all alone for the rest of her life. She was currently studying on Earth to become an officer in the Navy. Following in her father's footsteps. His wife had died in the Genii Wars five years ago. The war started when the Genii attacked Rayn. His wife had died in the bombardment. He was supposed to visit her the week the wars started, but the task-force had been placed on high alert and his leave had been cancelled.

He should have been there. If he'd been there, then the Achilles would have been in orbit to defend the farming world. But he wasn't. His wife had died and three generations of his family history had been burned by the Genii nuclear fire. He slowly dragged himself over to the wall and buried his head into his pulled up knees.

Robyns walked onto the bridge with strength and purpose in his stride. His uniform was buttoned up and crisp like always.

"Lieutenant, get me Governor Sheppard." Jacob ordered.

"Yes, sir. She's activating holographic communication system, now." Wayne informed. The Admiral sat down in his chair waiting. Alison appeared on the bridge of the Achilles with confusion on her face.

"Admiral, what can I do for you?" Sheppard asked, still confused.

"I'm about to send a transmission to the entire fleet. I'd appreciate it if you put my transmission on the city wide PA system. I'll be ordering the captains of every vessel to do the same." Jacob informed.

"Of course, Admiral. May I ask what this transmission is about?" Alison asked, crossing her arms.

"You may not, Governor. All you need to know is that we need everyone focused on the here and now." Robyns shook his head.

"Alright, we'll stand by." Alison nodded, annoyed. Her hologram flickered out and Jacob nodded to Lieutenant Dunn.

"All captains have replied. They're standing by." Wayne informed.

"Good, put me on." Jacob nodded. Wayne typed in a command then nodded to the Admiral.

"This is Admiral Jacob Robyns." Jacob began. He had planned his entire speech, but now it seemed to have vanished from his mind.

"I have a few things to tell you and now is the right time to tell you all. Arwin has analysed the sensor data from our recent battle and has determined why we passed out during travelling through hyperspace. It appears that during the engagement, the enemy's weapons fire hit the hyperspace window and excited the dark matter. The side effects of this event weren't apparent until a few hours ago." Robyns recited now that his practised speech.

"It would appear that we have travelled to an alternate reality. We are no longer in the universe we know and there is no way back. You will never see your families again and for that, I'm truly sorry. But our orders have not changed. We will protect Rivendell and do our duty to the Federation. Thanks for your time." Jacob said. He looked over to the stunned Lieutenant who closed the channel without looking at the console.

The entire bridge crew had already known their situation. They knew because Arwin and Sheppard had told the Admiral in front of all of them. They were all shocked that the Admiral had just told the entire taskforce. His character made them all think that he was going to wait until they had reached a planet to call home, before saying anything. But he hadn't done that. A hologram flickered onto the bridge and moulded into the form of Governor Sheppard.

She looked furious. Her face was a bright red, her hands were by her side and her fists were rolled into fists. Her eyes were full of rage.

"Admiral, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Alison shouted with rage. Jacob merely stood up and walked off of the bridge.

"Where the hell is he going?" Sheppard asked, angered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls. I'm sorry this chapter is late, but I've just started a new job and I haven't had much time to write. This is the only chapter I've been able to write and unfortunately, there isn't a chapter for The Morra Empire or Ancient Reincarnation this month. **

**I'm going to answer some reviews.**

**Major Simi: It looks that way alright. Thanks for the kinds words. I worked hard on Robyns and here's more Robyns & Sheppard.**

**Kitsune: Here's more divergence from the 'Cannon'. This will also be very emotional, at least I hope it'll come across that way.**

**Dur'id the Druid: Yes another attempt. Well, I won't be telling the two stories...yet and even when I do, it will be a completely different story on my profile. **

**Karthik9: Thank you for the kind words.**

**thunder18: Thanks for your review. **

**Sorry, but please review. -Spearhead.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Probe _Achilles-Beta_ left hyperspace and activated its cloaking device. The planet below was called Galar by the Tau'ri Federation. Galar itself was originally in Goa'uld domain until the Asgard liberated the planet and put it under their protection via Protected Planets Treaty. The human inhabitants of planet managed to find some left behind Goa'uld technology, like the memory recall device, and use it to advance their own technology.

When the Tau'ri first arrived on Galar, the planet's development level was about the same as Earth. Both planets had enjoyed constant resource and technological exchange for several years. This constant exchange caused Galar to become one of the major allies of the Tau'ri and pushed for the creation of the Federation. Galar had been one of the few loyal members of the Federation since its inception, constantly using the planet's memory technology to bring justice too many across the Galaxy. To all planets within the Federation, Galar was known as the Judge planet. It was famous for its constant advancements with Goa'uld memory recall/implantation technology that had sent many killers to prison and had caused crime to become virtually non-existent.

The Probe settled into orbit of the green and fertile world. As it achieved a 'comfortable' orbit, the Probe activated it's powerful scanning equipment. The sub-space sensors swept across the planet and surrounding space to collect the data it was programmed to gather. All of the data it collected, would be channelled into a decision about the possibility of settling on the planet below. Just as the sensors detected a habitable atmosphere, the passive scans of the surrounding space detected an unknown vessel.

The unknown ship was large and seemed to have a strange configuration, almost like a standing arrow head. The ship was a boast of power. The many weapon ports were obvious to any who looked at the hull and the elegance with which the ship flew seemed unmistakably lethal. The sensors on the Probe plotted the ship's course and detected no risk of detection.

The powerful sensors mapped the ship's interior while cataloguing the species that were travelling it's corridors. They were humanoid and could in fact be mistaken for human beings. If not for the different organs, denser bone structure and a large external bone crest on the back of the head, they could have been human.

The Probe focused on scanning the planet again and found a settlement. Increasing the sensitivity, the Probe found identical life forms within the small camp. This planet had obviously been claimed by this race. The automatic programming sent a data burst back to _Rivendell_ before being instructed to return. The Probe left orbit as fast as the Ion engine could go and entered hyperspace several thousand meters away.

* * *

A hologram flickered onto the bridge and molded into the form of Governor Sheppard.

She looked furious. Her face was a bright red, her hands were by her side and her fists were rolled into fists. Her eyes were full of rage.

"Admiral, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Alison shouted with rage. Jacob merely stood up and walked off of the bridge.

"Where the hell is he going?" Sheppard asked, angered.

"I don't know, ma'am." Dunn replied.

"Get him back here, now." Sheppard said, restraining herself.

"I can't, ma'am." Wayne admitted.

"Why not?" Alison asked, trying to prevent her anger from consuming her.

"Because you're non-military, ma'am." Dunn answered.

"Non-military? Lieutenant, as head of this expedition, I hold superior rank. As Governor of a City-Ship, I hold superior rank. And now as the President of the Tau'ri Federation, I hold the highest rank. Order him back to the bridge now!" Alison barked in utter rage. Her face was getting brighter with each second.

"Aye, ma'am." Wayne nodded. After a few seconds, he shook his head and Alison crossed her arms.

"Fine, beam him over to Rivendell." Alison said, her anger was slowly fading as the seconds passed.

"Ma'am?" Wayne asked, confused.

"I gave you an order Lieutenant." Alison growled.

"Yes, ma'am." Dunn nodded. He sent the command and exhaled as Sheppard's hologram shimmered out of existence.

* * *

Probe _Rivendell-Gamma_ exited hyperspace over what the world the Tau'ri Federation knew as Eskal. Five-hundred years ago, this planet had been used by Hathor as her base of operations. She'd even built a replica of the SGC inside her main facility. Twenty years after the capture of SG-1, the newly founded Federation sent a ship to this world after intelligence reports indicated that the remnants of the Lucian Alliance were gathering on its surface.

The reports were correct, but what the Federation didn't know, was that Hathor had built shipyards and weapons factories to arm her growing forces. The Lucian Alliance had, of course been using these facilities to rebuild much of their destroyed fleet. The Federation had nuked the entire world and wiped out the Lucian Alliance for ever. There was still piracy and smuggling, even in the twenty-sixth century, but they no longer were able to start galactic wars.

Probe _Gamma_ settled into orbit of Eskal with its cloak activated. Its powerful sub-space sensors powered up and began piercing the planet's atmosphere. Layers of the planet were scanned. Pockets of Naquadah and veins of Trinium were found to be close to the crust, easy for mining operations. The Probe's programming instructed its sensors to begin scanning above the surface. Straight away, the probes sensors detected something that ended the probes mission instantly. The planet was uninhabitable.

Vast lava fields and erupting volcanos covered the planet's surface. No human could live on Eskal. The probes automated systems sent a report to _Rivendell_ and awaited instructions. After several seconds, Arwin replied. Then Probe _Gamma_ transfered power back to the small hyperdrive and the little spy entered hyperspace.

* * *

Jacob was escorted into Sheppard's office by two armed guards. Alison was already sat at her desk, waiting for the Admiral to arrive.

"You can go." Alison nodded. The two marines snapped a textbook salute, turned on their heels and left the room.

"Admiral, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Alison asked, still angry.

"I was telling the people of this fleet what they had the right to know." Robyns replied.

"If you had only told the military personnel, then I wouldn't have been able to stop you. But you also told the civilian population of this city and that is my duty. Why?" Sheppard asked, even more rage flashed across her face.

"Two birds with one stone, Governor." Jacob joked.

"Well, Admiral, you were wrong and it's President now. I've decided that as we are possibly the only Tau'ri in this Universe, we will build a new Federation. I'll serve the remaining two years of President Johnson's term until holding elections." Alison informed.

"How democratic of you." Jacob jested.

"Look, Admiral, you have invaluable experience and the military personnel trust you. But I will replace you, if necessary." Alison said, bluntly.

"Do what you have too." Robyns shrugged. Sheppard stood up, walked around her desk and sat against it in front of the Admiral.

"Admiral, I don't know what's wrong with you. But whatever it is, suck it up. You are the military leader and we need you. I need you. I need your experience. I can't do this by myself." Alison admitted in a compassionate tone.

* * *

Probe _Achilles-Delta_ exited it's hyperspace window over a green and fertile world. This world is one that the Federation hadn't visited often. It was called Avnil. Designated P3X-513 by the Tau'ri, when the SGC was in it's infancy, it was formerly ruled by the Goa'uld.

When first explored in 1997, the Tau'ri found the Stargate to be located in a forested area some distance from any signs of civilization. The planet, lacking proper atmospheric protection, was and is greatly exposed to UV radiation. Although thick vegetation exists, it is unsuitable for most animals.

Even shade and heavy cloud cover wasn't capable of providing enough shelter from the planet's sun. Because it is dangerous to travel outdoors during the day, the inhabitants were cave-dwellers who only came out at night. That changed when the solar radiation shield was activated, finally enabling the residents to walk out of the caves at day because the device protected them against the UV radiation.

Under this solar shield, the people who lived there had managed to build themselves a true city. As time went by, the Federation had sent many researches to the world and managed to improve the technology. The Avnil in the Federation had a single UV shield that now covered the entire planet, wildlife from Earth, great cities and a growing space program. But this wasn't the world that the records told of. It was a strange and new world.

The Probe settled into orbit and began collecting its data. As the sensors swept the surface of the planet, the atmospheric sensors indicated that the planet was habitable. If the Probe was capable of feeling emotion, hope would take over. But that hope would have been replaced with disappointment as the sensors detected life signs. Human life signs.

The Probe sent its report in a data burst. After a second, Arwin activated the return command and the Probe entered hyperspace for _Rivendell_.

* * *

Wayne was sat in the Pilot's lounge on board the _Achilles_. The room was thick with the stale smoke from the cigarettes that had been smoked hours before. The slowly dissipating cloud was being refueled by the female pilot that was sat opposite the Lieutenant. She held her drink as it rested on the table and leaned back into her chair. Her cigarette sat between her lips as she thought. The green flight suit that all pilots wore was rolled down to her waist and her dull green tank top hugged her skin.

Dunn lifted his glass and took another mouthful of the amber coloured fluid. The burn of whiskey as it rushed down his throat faded after a few seconds and he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Ranger Rick?" The pilot mocked. She took a drag and blew it out of her nose as her body continued to relax.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about this whole mess." Wayne admitted.

"What about it?" She asked, removing the cigarette from her mouth and flicking it causing the ash to fall into the tray.

"Well, we're cut off from the Federation, from our families and we Sheppard thinks we can just build new ones." Wayne answered.

"You mean a new one." The pilot corrected, taking a mouthful of whiskey.

"No, new ones." Dunn emphasised. The pilot took another drag from her cigarette and grew confused.

"Think about it, Jess. If we build a new Federation, we're going to need to have kids. We can't serve for ever." Wayne explained.

"True, but I plan on dying in my cockpit." Jess smirked.

"Well that's your choice. But I plan on completing my service and maybe settling down. Maybe working with my hands, farming perhaps." Wayne said before taking another mouthful.

"Boring." Jess mocked with a smile.

"Yes I am." Wayne laughed.

"So, you have family back home?" Jess asked as the smile faded.

"Me? No. Well, a brother and his two kids. My parents died during the Aschen Border Wars. They were living on Babylon at the time and were accepted into the Farming projects." Wayne informed.

"Yeah, me either. My brother was serving on the Tennessee." Jess said, emptying her glass.

"I'm sorry." Wayne said. He didn't really know what to say. He never did at funerals or wakes.

"It's okay. He asked for the posting. The idiot could have been serving on a Cruiser or a Battleship, but no. He picked a Destroyer. It's his own fault." Jess explained. She didn't mean it, it was the pain and grief.

"To the Tennessee." Wayne offered a toast.

"Yeah." Jess nodded picking up the bottle and taking a mouthful.

* * *

**Please review. It only takes a few seconds to type what you think. It'll help keep me motivated. -Spearhead**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, just to let you all know, from now on I ll be focusing on an online script series called Stargate: Vennix. This of course means that my FanFiction will be affected. I ll try my hardest to continue working on my FanFiction, but I m not making any promises. I ll reply to any PM s and don't forget to review. -Spearhead.**

* * *

Probe_ Rivendell Alpha_ exited hyperspace and just drifted in space for a few minutes while the powerful on board sensors verified its location. Once the location was confirmed, the Probe activated its powerful Ion engine and sped towards the planet ahead.

The planet below was very famous and well known throughout the Tau'ri Federation. The planet's name was Orban. It was the homeworld of the Orbanians, an Aztec civilization transplanted from Earth by the Goa'uld millions of years ago. Orban was a testament to the Aztec civilization and the attempts they made to rebuild their culture was evident by the structures that made up the capital city which reflected the richness of Aztec design.

One of the widely known technological marvels of Orban, was their nanite technology that they created 1950 and had ever since been used to transfer knowledge from one person to another. Of course the techniques had been perfected and no longer required the damaging of children's minds to gain their knowledge and experiences.

Dr. Daniel Jackson's theory that the Aztec civilization was destroyed by the Goa'uld, was proved correct by the Orbanians themselves. To this day, Orban was the only example of transplanted Aztec's in the entire Milky Way galaxy and several theories suggested that perhaps the Asgard or Furlings were the ones who actually relocated the Aztec's to Orban. Although no evidence of Asgard involvement had been found.

The Probe adjusted its course and began to orbit Orban. It's powerful sensors swept the surface and made passive scans of the surrounding space. The sensors didn't detect anything in orbit or in the surrounding space, so the probe focused all of its scanning power towards the planet. Probe_ Rivendell Alpha_ completed a full orbit around Orban and sent its report in a data burst back to _Rivendell_.

* * *

Doctor Michael Brown was laid on the bed in his assigned apartment, with all the lights deactivated. He wasn't meant to be on _Rivendell_, at least he wasn't meant to stay on board. He was part of the launch crew that was supposed to return to Jericho through the Stargate after _Rivendell_ arrived safely at her destination.

He'd left his wife and son on Jericho in order to monitor the ZPM's output during the journey to the Dark Matter galaxy and was the one, with Arwin's help, discovered the crack in the third module. As soon as Admiral Robyns had announced their situation, he'd found his hand firmly wrapped around a bottle of a sort of moonshine made by the Jaffa.

The clear liquid was smooth and slide down like a treat. He glanced across to the room at the shelves that boasted his photo collection. An electronic picture frame showed a photo of him, his wife and his son. A stream of tears began gliding down his face and faded into his thick stubble.

He knocked his head back and began quickly swallowing mouthfuls of the moonshine. As he drained the bottle, his head lifted and looked around for a new source of alcohol. Seeing none, he rose to his feat. The tears continued to run down his face and began soaking into his black shirt. As he approached the door, it slid open.

As he exited his apartment and walked out onto the balcony, he shielded his eyes from the bright light that lit the balcony. His dark skin and bald head shone in the light. He walked up to the rail and down at the city base. He slowly climbed over the silver railing and stood clinging onto it.

The city sat in space, _Rivendell's_ towers shone with a bright yellow as light exited through the many windows. The area around the city was surrounded by Task-force _Sagittarius_. The entire Task-force had been patrolling around the city ever since the deep space hyperspace probes had been launched a day ago. The stars glistened against the black space. Michael closed his eyes and let go of the rail. He slowly leaned forward and began falling through the air.

He opened his eyes and as the grey metal of the city base got closer, he was blinded by the white light of Asgard transport beams. Michael looked around to find himself in a white room that was used by the infirmary to hold the suicidal and criminally insane.

* * *

Doctor Laura Pierre the Chief Medical Officer assigned to _Rivendell_ was sat at her desk in the infirmary, reading an antique book called Atlantis Rising. It was a book that General John Sheppard wrote about his first five years in _Atlantis_. The book consisted mostly of mission reports and notes from the famous General himself. But some chapters were reflections that showed his personal feelings about certain situations he went through.

The signed book had been passed down the family tree for generations and had helped many of her ancestors through tough situations. The pages were a light brown colour from years of hands rubbing their surfaces and had creased edges from being dropped or bookmarked. As Laura started the next page, Arwin appeared several meters away.

"Yes Arwin?" Laura asked with a slight French accent.

"Doctor, another suicide attempt had just been transported into room four." Arwin informed.

"Who and where?" Laura asked putting down the book and rubbing her eyes.

"Doctor Michael Brown, attempted to jump off his balcony." Arwin replied before disappearing from view.

"Right, Michael." Laura sighed pulling her brunette hair back into a ponytail.

* * *

Alison was stood in the control room watching the technicians work. They all sat at their assigned consoles, working. Working on the current problem and other possible complications that may arise later on. She couldn't help but think back to her previous posting.

She was the Governor of the colonization effort of the ruins on Tollana. She'd successfully organised the repair and restoration of the capital city that was then used it as a base for planet wide operations. It was her efforts on Tollana that had put her first at the list.

The first year on Tollana had been the hardest. The capital was nothing more than piles of rubble and burning towers. The city was in such bad state, that the colonization crew had spent the first month sleeping in the cargo containers with the equipment and raw materials. After that, they lived in the only successfully repaired tower. Even then the damage wasn't always obvious, one system or another was always breaking or already broken. If it wasn't the water purification system, then the power conduits fueled by the Naquadah generator would overload. It was a constant struggle for survival.

A smile crept across her face, what followed the first month on Tollana was every governor s dream. Discovery after discovery graced the small colony and this of course led to an increase in personnel which led to a new Stargate which then led to a more reliable supply line. Arwin appeared beside the Governor in a glow of light.

"Yes, Arwin?" Alison asked, turning to face the hologram.

"Governor, Probe Rivendell Alpha has reportedly found a viable planet." Arwin informed.

"Probe Alpha, where was that sent again?" Sheppard questioned as her memory temporarily failed her.

"Orban." Arwin replied.

"Right, the origin of modern nanite technology." Alison nodded.

"Indeed." Arwin smiled.

"What about Jericho or Tagrea? Any news on them?" Sheppard queried.

"Probe Achillies Zeta has reported that Jericho is unsuitable for colonization due to a global ice age caused by a meteor impact while Probe Rivendell Omega's data packet suggests Tagrea has been claimed by an alien species unknown to us." Arwin answered showing a hologram of the alien vessels. The design was a plus symbol shape, the hull shone a rich purple and it was clearly an agile ship. Three of these vessels were shown on the holographic screen before it disappeared.

"Alright, looks like we're going to Orban. Inform the Task-force and prepare the hyperdrive." Sheppard ordered.

"Yes, Governor." Arwin nodded, before her hologram rippled and she faded from view.

* * *

_Rivendell_ adjusted its position. As the city towers were pointing in the direction that the city was heading in, the powerful hyperdrive engines began to glow with power. After a few seconds, the city entered a large purple coloured window into hyperspace. As the window closed, Task-force _Sagittarius_ followed the City-Ship's lead and activated their own hyperdrive's. The fleet of twenty-six ships entered their own rifts into hyperspace at different times, to avoid any possible collisions. The _Achilles_ was the last ship remaining. She slowed slightly before entering her own hyperspace window, leaving the dull void where they'd spent the past day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's an Update! Let me know what you all think. There is a huge difference in this chapter to the original. Please R&R! -Spearhead.**

* * *

_Rivendell_ exited hyperspace over its new home. Using the powerful landing thrusters, the city-ship adjusted its position to make the landing less stressful on both the crew and the city.

As the city began lowering itself into the atmosphere, the beginnings of Taskforce Sagittarius started leaving sub-space. Governor Sheppard was sat in her office talking to Doctor Pierre when Arwin's avatar shimmered into existence.

"Governor, we have begun the landing process. Primary scans of the system indicate no traces of recent spacial travel. The only anomaly my sensors can detect is a strange device on the outer reaches of the solar system." Arwin informed.

"Thank you, Arwin." Alison smiled.

"We'll talk later." Laura said and after having received a nod from Alison, stood up and left through the side office door.

"How long until we touch down?" Sheppard asked, leaving her office and heading towards the control room. Arwin's hologram simply walked behind Alison gracefully with a calculating look on her face.

"11.4 seconds." Arwin replied as she continued to walk alongside the Governor.

_Rivendell_ descended through the clouds of its new home. The stars in the night sky twinkled as the city lowered itself towards the ocean. Falling at a controlled speed, by powerful sub-light engines, _Rivendell_ approached the large ocean that it would soon rest on.

_Rivendell_ finally slowed mere meters from the surface of the ocean and eased into the water as if it were a frightened child. The powerful engines disappeared beneath the surface and the city came to a halt.

The blue glow of the engines faded as they powered down. The silver bubble that had kept the city's oxygen from escaping into the void of space, slowly shrank back into the emitters that created it.

The silver towers shone as the limited light from the moon hit them. This planet would do, it was now home. Orban would be the first world in the new Tau'ri Federation.

* * *

Admiral Robyns stood in front of the _Achilles'_ holo-table overlooking their new home system. He'd sent specific orders to each ship in the Taskforce and was watching as they followed them. The only point of interest in the entire system, was the strange spacial device.

The _Jutland_ was currently on its way to investigate the device, while the other ships were spreading through the system. They were ordered to secure and scan each planet, while the _Achilles_ defended _Rivendell_ and Orban.

* * *

The TFS _Jutland_ soared through space as fast as her huge Ion engines could propel her. Her crew had been ordered by Admiral Jacob Robyns himself, to investigate a strange alien device that lay on the outer edge of the Orban system.

It wasn't surprising that this device hadn't shown up in any database search, some differences were to be expected in an alternate reality, but the sensors couldn't even match the element the device was made from.

Captain Aaron McKenzie sat in his chair, looking out as the device grew closer. It was strange and completely unknown to him. Three pillars forming a rough circle floated unused.

"Captain?" Ensign Michelson asked, trying to grab his superiors attention.

"Yes Ensign?" Aaron asked, his eyes fixed on the strange prongs.

"Sir, I'm detecting a build-up of energy coming from the device. It's similar, but not identical, to the build-up produced by a Stargate when dialled." Michelson reported.

"So it's some form of super gate?" Aaron asked, watching the pillars remain unchanged.

"I'm not sure. I don't detect any sub-space equipment, so I doubt it." Michelson said, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Sir, the build-up has reached maximum capacity, it's discharging!" The crewman manning the tactical station informed. Lights along the pillars activated from fore to rear. When they hit the rear, a large blue cone appeared and spat out an ugly looking vessel.

After nearly twenty years of military service, Aaron had seen a lot of ships from allies and enemies in all five galaxies that the Tau'ri Federation was currently actively fighting in. He'd seen everything from Asgard Battleships to Athosian cruisers and even ancient Jaffa Ha'tak.

But this ship, this ship was new. The tall blue vessel was exactly the same as the vessel in the recording sent back from the probe that was sent to Galar. The unknown ship stopped directly between the Jutland and the device, obviously not wanting to cut off its only escape route.

"Captain, they're sending us some text in an unknown language over a modified radio frequency. The Asgard Core has made the adjustments so we can reply and it will be able to decrypt it, but it might take a while." Michelson informed.

"Alright, transmit them the standard first contact package using the same frequency." Aaron ordered. The package was a set of simple diagrams of humans, elements such as oxygen and also a star chart of the Orban solar system.

"Transmission complete." Michelson nodded. After a tense minute, Michelson s workstation beeped and caused the Ensign to begin flicking switches.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"The contact just powered its weapons and trying to target us. Receiving message, sir, it's in English!" Michelson said, shocked.

"That isn't included in the first contact package, is it possible you sent the wrong data package?" Aaron questioned.

"No sir, I checked." Michelson shook his head.

"Well, what does the message say?" Aaron asked as he leaned over.

"Surrender." Michelson said, bluntly.

"Raise shields." Aaron ordered.

"Yes sir." Michelson nodded, flicking a switch on his console.

"Reply with 'Leave now'." Aaron ordered.

"Isn't that a little hostile? Sir?" The Ensign asked.

"No Ensign, powering their weapons and targeting my ship is hostile." McKenzie snapped.

"Yes, sir." Michelson replied. He typed on his console before the ship shook.

"They really didn't like that reply." Aaron said, straightening up.

"I haven't sent it yet." Michelson informed.

"Well send it. If they keep shooting at us, return fire." Aaron ordered.

"Aye." The Ensign nodded. Another blast of green weapons fire slammed into the Jutland s shield. After a few seconds, the large ship launched what appeared to be fighters.

* * *

The _Star Strider_ was a proud ship of the Minbari Fleet. The Warrior caste had commissioned the ship over a century ago and since then she'd seen many conflicts.

Mainly these conflicts were against pirates and raiders that would attack planets within the Protectorate, but nothing the ship had ever participated in had provided the same amount of honour than the current war.

The _Star Strider_ had been tasked with hunting down undiscovered human colonies in their effort to find their home world, Earth, and this recent encounter had proven a success. Sat before the Minbari Sharlin-class War Cruiser was an Earther ship.

This ship was unlike anything they'd ever seen Earth use, which could mean that they were getting close to their home world. What puzzled the Minbari commander was that this system had no obvious defences other than the ship blocking their path.

"Perhaps it is a new colony, one built to escape our crusade?" Nayen asked. He was still young to the caste and had much to learn, but he could be correct. The Human plague had been encountered in dozens of systems and these were only simple resource colonies.

"Perhaps, open fire." Aroon ordered. The commander was old, but not too old to fight for his people in their holy war, it was the last meaningful thing he could do before he died.

"No effect commander." Nayen informed as the two watched the holographic display.

"They appear to have some sort of shield technology, possibly bought or stolen from the League. Continue your attack, not even League technology can help them now." Aroon smiled as he watched more of his peoples wrath impact the Earthers shields.

"Still no effect, Commander, they're powering weapons." Nayen said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Let them fire, their targeting technologies are easy to fool." Aroon laughed. As his laughing consumed his body, the Star Strider shook violently sending Aroon and Nayen to the deck. Alarms blared indicating the ship had been damaged.

"How is this possible?!" Nayen snapped.

"Damn Earthers! Prepare for retreat, we shall return with more ships!" Aroon ordered.

"It's too late!" Nayen barked as another impact rocked the ship.

"We must evacuate the Star Strider, give the order!" Aroon nodded. Another yellow bolt slammed into the blue hull and caused another explosion to expose three more levels to space.

"Yes commander." Nayen nodded, he got up and ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Aroon heard the rarely used tone ordering the ship to be abandoned and looked back at the failing holographic projection.

Another yellow bolt launched from the Earth ship and headed straight for Aroon and he closed his eyes as the darkness took him.

* * *

"Sir, the ship has been neutralised. The enemy fighters have broken off their attack and are heading to rendezvous with small transports that are launching from the remains. Should we engage?" Michelson asked displaying the scene in mid-air.

"No, let them go. Maybe this'll make them stay clear of this system. Wait until they've left and activate the tractor beam. I'm sure Rivendell can crack the language and hack the database. Also, make a copy of all data collected during this engagement and transmit it to both the Admiral and the President." Aaron ordered.

"Yes sir." Michelson nodded.

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought! -Spearhead**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys and girls! Sorry I've taken so long with this chapter. Just nothing I did seemed good enough, but I hope this is review worthy. My new job and family issues were completely stopping my creative juices. Hope you all enjoy! -Spearhead**

* * *

"You did what?!" Robyns barked over the communications link.

"Sir, we disabled a hostile vessel and allowed the survivors to escape through the device." Captain McKenzie informed.

"How do you know they were hostile?" Robyns asked, forcing his temper down.

"Sir, they powered their weapon systems and began targeting the Jutland." Aaron replied.

"What do you suggest we do with the device Captain?" Jacob asked, folding his arms.

"Well sir, we either dismantle the device or post a permanent guard, sir." Aaron suggested.

"Alright, I want the Jutland to bring what remains of the enemy ship to Rivendell, the eggheads will no doubt have a field day. I'll discuss the matter with President Sheppard and see what she wants to do about the device. Good work Captain." Robyns nodded.

* * *

Nayen sat in the piloting seat of the Flyer that he'd managed to jump on before the _Star Strider_ was destroyed. It had been so close that the rear end of the flyer had actually received damage from the internal explosions that occurred seconds before the Star Strider became nothing more than a weapon free hulk.

He was no leading a convoy of survivors from the _Star Strider_. He had decided to head directly for the military outpost at Tarellen. From there he would make his report and possibly be bought before the Grey Council. His report would mainly be about the Earther scum planet and their gaining of advanced technology from the league that could possibly turn the tide of this most holy war.

A beep at his console informed the warrior that they had reached the Tarellen jump gate. Sending the coded signal that every warrior would take to the grave before admitting even existed, the jump gate activated. The convoy didn't hesitate and jumped back to normal space.

Tarellen was a beautiful world. Unlike Minbar, which was covered with crystal complexes, Tarellen was a military world that had a beauty all its own. Shipyards, weapon factories, docks and training facilities covered the surface of the planet. This was the heart of the Warrior caste, it was the origin of the Minbari war machine. Every ship in the Federation, even the famous _Black Star_, was built on this world.

Nayen couldn't help by feel pride every time his eyes looked upon this world. Of course there was something else in this system that made his heart swell with pride also. It was the second Federation fleet. While the ships that now patrolled the system were old and had been unused in centuries, they were still proud vessels. Ships that had been built a thousand years ago during the last Great War were now being revived for battle to bring an end to the Humans.

He looked out at the fleet. Some were being repaired in the great orbital shipyards while the rest circled Tarellen. Soon these ships would ride out into the galaxy and find the home world of the Humans. This war would burn a holy path across the galaxy and would be remembered for a thousand years.

* * *

Sheppard stood in one of many transport booths that could take her anywhere in the city. She was looking at the diagram of Rivendell and waited for a few seconds. Almost as if asked, Arwin appeared next to the President.

"Can I help you Madam President?" Arwin asked.

"Yes, activate booth zero." Alison ordered.

"Authorisation code?" The holographic representation of the city's A.I. asked.

"Authorisation code: Serra, Alpha, Alpha, Gamma, Oscar, Charlie, Serra." Sheppard offered. As the last word left Alison's lips, the holographic Arwin distorted for a few seconds before being replaced by a hologram of her 'father' Elrond.

"Authorisation granted, welcome President Sheppard." Elrond bowed in respect.

"Please activate booth zero." Alison ordered.

"Of course, Madam President." Elrond smiled before fading in a glow of golden light.

Alison turned around as the doors behind her opened to reveal a secret location within Rivendell. A room that had no unique featured other than a single sealed door that had hidden secrets, lay beyond the threshold of the transporter booth. The room had a single occupant that guarded the door, covered in a black robe that hid all features.

"I have information for you." Alison said leaving the transporter booth.

"Yes, I know." The distorted, unidentifiable voice said bluntly.

"We are no longer in our reality. During a battle in the dark matter galaxy our hyperspace window was struck and it opened a rift between realities. That rift has since closed and there is no way to return." Sheppard informed.

"We have been monitoring the situation." The cloak nodded.

"I have taken the Presidency and have settled on a new world. We have begun to fortify the solar system as there is no way to determine if the Earth in this reality is spacefaring at this time." Alison continued.

"You are incorrect." The voice snapped.

"Wrong about what?" Alison inquired.

"The Earth of this reality is spacefaring." The cloaked figure replied.

"How can you know that?" Sheppard asked, puzzled.

"The Jutland encountered a hostile vessel native to this reality and salvaged its computer core. We have this information." The deep voice answered.

"What does it say?" Alison asked, intrigued.

"Earth." The cloak replied simply.

"What about Earth?" Sheppard queried.

"Earth." The voice repeated.

* * *

The EAS _Lexington_ sat, floating though an asteroid field as it waited to be rescued. It's emergency beacon was active and all they could do was wait. The EAS _Lexington_ had arrived in this system with the 9th Earth Alliance Battle Group. It wasn't a full battle group, it was just a grouping of ships that Earth Force threw together to project power. Because the Minbari didn't know where Earth was, battle groups were given random patrol routes to help suggest where the Minbari were searching.

The _Lexington_ was an old ship. Half of her equipment was outdated and the other half was bolted on in an effort to increase her odds of survival in a fire fight. Earth Force had focused on strapping on the latest weapons without the accompanying sensor suite, the newest fighters could now launch from the jury-rigged hanger bay and the experienced crew members had found themselves reassigned to the newest Omega-Class destroyers from the shipyards.

This was one of the reasons that Commander John J. Sheridan had remained aboard the _Lexington_, he didn't want to abandon Captain Roger Sterns like most of the crew had done. The _Lexington_ was old, but she still had teeth. That fact had been proven when the ship had managed to destroy the infamous Minbari war cruiser, the _Black Star_. The _Black Star_ had been responsible for nearly half the casualties in the war and now it was nothing more than molecules and scrap floating nearby. John had ordered the fighter squadron to launch and salvage whatever they could.

John couldn't help but think that the end was coming. If they were this close to Proxima, it was only a matter of time until they found Earth. This was had been going on for nearly two years now. Millions lay dead across the galaxy.

"Sir?" A male officer asked. He was new to the Lexington and John hadn't learnt his name yet.

"Yes?" Sheridan asked in reply.

"I'm detecting an energy burst, five-thousand clicks to our aft." The man replied.

"Minbari?" John questioned.

"Unknown." The officer replied.

"Broadcast our distress signal, alert defence squadron and ready the nuke, just in case." John ordered.

"Yes sir." The deep voice replied.

"Sir, message coming in. It's not Earth Force, but it's in English." A female voice informed, confused.

"Put it through." John nodded.

"Earth ship Lexington, this is the Tau'ri Agamemnon-class cruiser Liberty. We detected your beacon and stand ready to assist you in any way we can." The human voice explained.

"Tau'ri ship Liberty, this is Commander John Sheridan, acting commander of the Lexington. We welcome any aid you're willing to give. Repairs to our hyperdrive and power systems should get us on our way." John sent back.

"Understood Commander, we are launching repair ships as well as fighter escorts now and we will begin a defensive patrol." The voice returned.

"Thank you for your assistance, Lexington out." John nodded. He didn't know what they meant by 'repair ships' and they'd given him no reason to trust them, but at this point, he had no other choice.

"Sir, the Liberty is launching small fighter sized ships. How are they meant to repair the damage to the ship?" The female voice asked.

"I don't know, but at this point, I just hope it works." John said, sceptical.

* * *

Robyns was sat at his desk within the confines of his ready room. His normally shaven chin was supporting whiskers that indicated that he hadn't groomed himself in a few days. His formerly crisp uniform was creased displaying Jacob's lack of rest. The glass coffee table was cluttered with data pads and empty cups.

He was trying his hardest to concentrate on the data pad in his hand that explained the current and future military resources. The beeping console made the man lose his place in a large portion of text and he let out an angered exhalation. Jacob reached over his desk to accept the incoming channel.

"Robyns here." The Admiral said, frustrated.

"Admiral, the Liberty is returning." A female voice said. She was no doubt to some young lieutenant that had been bought over from one of the other ships to replace the injured crew members that'd been sent planet side to recover.

"Thank you, I'll be on the bridge soon." Jacobs said, calmly, trying to get his fatigue generated anger under control.

"Yes Admiral." The soft voice replied before the channel closed.

Several thousand meters from the Proteus-Class Dreadnought _Achilles_, the Agamemnon-Class Cruiser _Liberty_ exited hyperspace dragging the basically repaired EAS _Lexington_ behind her. The _Liberty_ was the same class of ship as the _Jutland_ and was just a bit shorter in length than the _Lexington_, but was a lot more powerful.

Within minutes, the _Lexington_ was towed to the small orbital platform that was being used as a temporary repair station until _Rivendell_ could construct a proper shipyard. The _Liberty_ released her hold on the _Lexington_ and the platforms own gravity field generators took over. They accurately guided the Earth ship to the extended docking tube and locked the ship in position with jury rigged magnetic clamps.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys and girls thought. Again, I'm so sorry that this took so long and is so short. But I hope it'll lead to better things! -Spearhead**


End file.
